bluecaravanfandomcom-20200214-history
Eriol Epheis
|image = File:AloisEriol.jpg |caption = |Row 1 title = Position |Row 1 info = Bounty Hunter |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 28 |Row 3 title = Status |Row 3 info = Precarious |Row 4 title = Height |Row 4 info = 5'9" |Row 5 title = Weight |Row 5 info = 150 lbs |Row 6 title = Abilities |Row 6 info = Persuasion |Row 7 title = Hometown |Row 7 info = Lake City |Row 8 title = Played by |Row 8 info = Aeroden Eternium |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} '''Eriol '''is a noble-born bounty hunter, currently travelling with the blue caravan. He is better known in the upper-class social circles of Westerwood as Alois Severin Highwind. He is the younger brother of Theodor Marwin Highwind and Eugenie Beatrix Hindel-Behrgis (neé Highwind), and the older brother of Luther Brendis Highwind. Background Born Alois Severin Highwind, he is the wayward second son and the third out of four children born to Duke Alaric Chlodwig Highwind of Haelica and his wife. The majority of his childhood passed in luxurious ease, with Alois being granted relatively free reign, and plenty of playmates. The Duke had determined that no child of his would ever suffer, and he and his wife made certain that Alois was raised with the utmost care, and paved the road for a bright career later in life. Like his siblings, Alois was assigned to a roster of elite tutors to ensure he received the best education that money could buy. They did not fail to note his talents, and his ability surfaced at an early age when he constantly persuaded the members of the household to play with him instead of assigning him work. Unfortunately for his parents, Alois was ever willful and mischievous. He disliked the numerous rules and the shallow fronts put up by nobles, but considered it a side effect of being who he was. There were many worse places to be, and his parents both cherished and provided for him; he saw little reason not to comply. He knew they wanted him to become a knight, make a name for himself, and perhaps even attain the position of a general, as his sister had done. Alois did care deeply for his family, and knew he would excel as a knight, so he played the role of dutiful son for many years. He only began to see alternative paths when he grew older, and was exposed to well-travelled people from a variety of walks of life. As a young knight, he often worked together with bounty hunters that had been hired to provide aid in capturing particularly notorious marks, or in large operations. Hearing their stories inspired a spark of longing in him that eventually led to his resigning from his position, and leaving home with an established band of skilled hunters. While his parents disapproved, this did little to change their social position, and they could do little to stop him. They wrote it off as a phase and could only hope he would see sense as he grew older. It wasn't until he fell in love and married a fellow bounty hunter that his troubles began. Only a few months after the union, and shortly after her introduction to his family, she was murdered. Alois guessed that his parents orchestrated her death, but he had neither reason nor desire to believe it . The person who killed her remained at large, uncaught and with an impressive bounty already. In his grief, he broke off from his habit of working with other hunters, determined to track down and slay his wife's murderer by his own hands. His years of constant failure resulted in a period of depression, which he returned home to nurse. It was during this period that his family convinced him to re-settle and wed a daughter of House Stadtholt in a much-desired alliance. While he might have decided to stay permanently otherwise, his disastrous re-marriage to his second wife drove the last vestiges of those thoughts from him. He understood the implications a divorce would have, and tried to be as patient as he could, but he was out before the year was. The Stadtholt and Highwind families was predictably displeased. Using the alias Eriol Epheis, he fled Cliffrock, seeking sanctuary in the Blue Caravan, with the aid of an old contact. He has since returned to being a bounty hunter, though he continues to lay as low as he can while the wrath of the Stadtholts subsides. History None yet. Time to make some! Personality While he was brash and hot-blooded in his youth, Eriol has mellowed out considerably. Considerably meaning he's almost down a 180 degree turn. He's known nowadays as an easy-going fellow, a bit on the lazy side. He appears a generally calm and collected individual, though with rather unpredictable moods. Fact is that his temper hasn't improved so much as simply differed in the way it manifests, and that accounts for his sudden changes in mood and tranquil fury. As much as he hates to admit it, growing up a noble has also given him the habit of putting on a smiling face regardless of his actual feelings. Eriol also retains a certain pride and willfulness that only one person has ever managed to dampen. He is also selfish and impatient, although, once again, he isn't likely to lash out because of either. Both because of his background and his ability, he grew accustomed to getting what he wanted, when he wanted it, and how. He can become easily frustrated when what he desires is denied him, and can be doggedly stubborn about it. Eriol also dislikes responsibility and actively seeks to avoid it where possible, though he usually owns up to it, and will carry through a commitment as best he can. Despite his whimsical and carefree attitudes, Eriol is actually a shrewd and intelligent individual. Navigating the complex rules and society of the upper-crust has also made him slow to trust people. Therefore, he places high value in sincerity, truth, and honour, and respects people from all walks of life. Betrayal of his trust will ensure he will never make the same mistake. He dislikes formality and outright rudeness though, and will be as polite and straightforward as he can in everyday dealings. However, because of his power, Eriol is extremely careful with his words, as well as soft-spoken. He isn't afraid to call someone out on their behaviour, but will shy away from conflict. He also despises being controlled, and while he himself resorts to manipulation (and can tolerate or even admire it in kind), he can't stand unquestioning obedience or grovelling from others. Skills and Abilities He's a halfway decent tracker, though a far better fighter. His skills with a blade are second to none, and his years of bounty hunting have added an unorthodox unpredictability to his formal training. He relies on combat as a last resort, and has always preferred talking his opponents down. Eriol is also a terrible rider in reality. He hides his lack of horsemanship with his ability; his mounts carry him in every sense of the word. He also has the magical gift of persuasion, handy in every line of work. It is also unfortunately finicky, and has got him into trouble as much as out of it. Even Eriol can't entirely predict the results, as the effect varies with individuals (people, plants, animals, and objects), and the force of it is usually out of his control. In standard conversation, it usually allows him to steer the flow in his desired direction, and elicits more honest, heartfelt answers. Most people will usually accept the truth of his own words in return. Note that while someone may be compelled to tell the truth, Eriol is unable to detect lies beyond the ability of the average human. He is also quite convincing, courtesy of this ability, and is notorious for talking down marks, and even convincing them to turn themselves in. Certain ways of speaking also draw out different reactions: whispering is the best way to draw out secrets, or convincing a person to put something or someone out of their thoughts, singing lulls his surroundings into an almost hypnotic state, humming induces drowsiness, a calm voice evokes a calm state, and screaming, panic in the poor sods that hear it. Plants are the easiest to talk to, followed by animals, people, then inanimate objects, as talking to something with neither life nor voice is incredibly difficult, and may sometimes even necessitate talking life into it, which Eriol has only succeeded in a handful of times. Relationships None yet. Trivia He's renowned among the nobility for his pretty face, and as a bounty hunter for his skill in taking marks with minimal bloodshed. He is not religious, shockingly enough. To be fair, neither of his parents are particularly devout, though they do follow Artemism. He loves strawberries. Category:Active Characters Category:Characters